


One Last Drive

by Clankit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve driven all over the country. You’ve seen monsters, angels, and demons. You’ve held guns, You’ve held bodies, You’ve been a home and a hide out. You’ve been broken, and repaired, You’ve been a grave and you’ve been one to give life. You're only a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friend Samandriels_sin for looking over this!

You’ve driven all over the country. You’ve seen monsters, angels, and demons. You’ve held guns, You’ve held bodies, You’ve been a home and a hide out. You’ve been broken, and repaired, You’ve been a grave and you’ve been one to give life. You’re only a car. Painting black with four doors, and four glass windows that are rarely opened. You’re a 1967 Chevy Impala. You’ve had three owners in your lifetime. One was an old lady who’d died inside you. One was a young man who’d been so kind to his wife until her death and the last was the one you’d never forget. He was the perfect owner. He was your owner. 

One day, a young man bought you. You didn’t think much of him, at least at first. He had a wife and two kids. One day, the wife died in a house fire, leaving behind the man to take of a 6 month old baby and a 4 year old boy. The man left his house with his kids in you, and it would be a long time before they returned in you.

You liked the man’s sons. They’d forced army men into your ashtrays, they’d shoved Legos in your vents and they’d carved their initials into your backseat, but you liked them anyways. You were their home when they had none as their father dragged them all over the country in you, trying to find the thing that killed their mother.

You always felt pity for the younger brother. He’d been so keen on being normal, on trying to fit in. He’d tried so hard to stay smart with how many times he’d been forced to leave his schools. 

That pity turned to anger when you saw him leave his family for Stanford. The older brother drove around in you for hours, looking for his brother, but was finally forced to return to his father. You fumed at the younger one for several hours before your anger turned to sorrow.

A little while afterwards, the man gave you to the older brother. The older brother called you baby. You liked the name, so you made it your own. You will always be his baby.

The older brother did contact his younger brother eventually, when their father went missing. You were happy to see the younger brother again, and even happier that he stayed.

The brothers got a friend. Not one of their many ‘good acquaintances,’ but a true friend. In fact, he turned out to be more, as him and the older brother made love inside you. You liked them together, the older brother and the man in the trench coat.

You have been driven all of the country, but at some point you were only used for normal car things, like going to the store and stuff. You still liked it.

You watched them grow old together, the brothers and the man in the trench coat. The older brother and the man in the trench coat got married and adopted two little girls who were sisters. You loved those two little sisters. They always fell asleep in your back seat, but that just made them better.

You are old now, very old. The brothers and the man in the trench coat are long gone, each having died peacefully in their sleep. You are in an old garage, never used. The sisters come every once in a while and visit you. You miss the open air, sunshine on your hood and the feel of the road beneath your wheels. You even miss the feel of rust contaminating you, as it reminded you that you existed.

You are old now, even older than you were before. The sisters have stopped visiting, as they are gone as well, with one son from each sister to carry on their legacy. The sons don’t visit you, as they don’t feel the same sense of connection. The reason you still exist is that the sons promised their mothers that they would take care of you and not let you fall into disrepair. You are just sitting there, locked in a small room with no light at all. You miss the road.

You did get to go on a drive again. It was small, nothing fancy, just a drive around and then back to your room. You still enjoyed it though. One of the sons drove you around. After he put you back in your stuffy room, he patted your hood and said, "One last drive." You think he felt bad for keeping you locked up. You liked him a bit more after that.

It is your last day on earth. The time you’ve spent here you wouldn’t have changed, but now it’s time for you to go. You’ll be sold piece by piece to make other cars work and look new, all except the license plate and headlights. Those will be saved, kept as objects by the people who loved you to always remember you. You’ve had a good life on earth, you’ve served your purpose. You helped the brothers, given them a home. You’ve helped the man in the trench coat. You had been given a soul and you’d given all of it to help the brothers and for that you now get to go to Heaven. You’re thankful Gabriel used his grace to give you life, and you hope to see him again some day and thank him.


End file.
